Bosque de Bambú
by Delta Elena
Summary: Un misterioso bosque de bambú que conecta ambos mundos, el habita en el y ella es solo un humano que cada año le visita desde que era una niña; al final todo ese amor tiene el precio de un pecado que les llevara mas de una vida por pagar. Este fic participa en el concurso "Mundo Alterno" del grupo de Facebook Mundo "Fanfiction Naruhina"


**Derechos reservados Masashi Kishimoto**

**Serie Anime – Manga: Naruto**

**Pareja: Naruto – Hinata**

**Género: Sobrenatural – Romance**

**Mundo Alterno Época Actual**

**Este fic participa en el concurso "Mundo Alterno" del grupo de Facebook Mundo "Fanfiction Naruhina"**

**Por favor disfruten del capitulo**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Bosque de Bambú**

**Si en esta vida no podemos estar juntos, te buscare en la siguiente no importando si tengo que atravesar mil mundos y vivir mil vidas tan solo por verte un segundo más.**

En ese entonces solo tenía cuatro años, aunque pareciera que no comprendía absolutamente nada del mundo ya sabía del dolor de haber perdido a mi madre; yo solo permanecí inmóvil y en silencio toda esa noche en que la velaron.

No importaba lo cansada que estuviera yo solo permanecí de pie en el mismo sitio en que mi padre lo ordeno, supongo que parecía algo muy curioso ahí parada; una pequeña figura en un rincón alejada del resto de la gente. Mi vestido a pocos centímetros bajo las rodillas en color negro, las medias blancas cubriendo mis piernas y esos zapatos oscuros que relucían por lo lustrosos que estaban.

Mis pequeños cabellos oscuros se perdían en todo ese peculiar conjunto, a veces jalaba los pequeños mechones que sobresalían de mi rostro y mis ojos de color plata se cubrían de agua; intentaba por todos los medios evitar soltarme a llorar pero que podían pedirle a una niña que ahora era huérfana de madre.

Al final como todo niño termine durmiéndome, primero había sido de pie y mucho después estaba sobre el piso cuando los rayos de la luz alumbraron otro día; talle con fuerzas mis ojos y solo estaba mi padre en el enorme recinto. Muda y con dolor fue la única vez que le vi llorar con desesperación, había perdido a su compañera y el atrapado en su propio orgullo nunca más se permito mostrar ese sentimiento.

En el entierro lo único que podía hacer era sujetar la mano de mi padre en todo momento, no supe si era para mí consuelo o el suyo propio tan solo no deje de hacerlo; el día era resplandeciente y agradable y sentí que era como un adiós muy cálido en vez de una última despedida.

Con el pasar de los días el vivir en aquella casa se volvió muy agobiante, mi padre pasaba todo el día fuera y regresa ya entrada la noche, yo solo podía esperarlo lo mejor que pudiera tratando de ser la mejor hija que el pudiera desear, pero al final de cuentas lo que estaba aparentando era solo el papel de una muñeca de porcelana.

No recuerdo cuanto corrí aquella tarde, lo único que deseaba era alejarme lo más lejos que pudiera de aquel sitio; nuestra casa estaba a orillas de un bosque junto con el resto de otras casas mucho más modernas, mi padre vivió ahí cuando era niño y mi abuelo lo hizo mucho antes.

Por ese motivo su estructura era más antigua y occidental tal cual fuera un dojo, había un enorme jardín con un cerezo en medio que florecía en primavera adornando con una hermosa alfombra de pétalos en color rosa, mi madre era muy feliz paseando por los jardines así que los recuerdos me sobrepasaron hasta aplastar mi débil alma de ese entonces.

Corrí y corrí hasta que las piernas se me doblaron por el cansancio, sentí que caí sobre la hierba y llore desconsoladamente hasta sentir que desfallecía y no saber nada más del resto del mundo. Cuando por fin pude calmarme solo seque mis lágrimas e intente ver donde me encontraba, era un lugar que no reconocía al ser nuevo para mí.

Mi vestido blanco de ese entonces estaba sucio por el barro y las plantas del lugar, pero para ese entonces no me preocupaba en absoluto más que la idea de estar perdida por completo.

Al levantarme lo único que había era matas y arboles; me sentí terriblemente al darme cuenta de que debido a mi error ahora estaba en un lugar totalmente desconocido y torpemente me sentí mucho peor. El sonido de la yerba moverse hizo que enmudeciera de golpe, ya de pie solo apreté mis manos contra mi pecho y solo buscaba en todas direcciones el lugar de donde proviniera el origen del ruido.

Mi corazón latía tan rápido que pensé saldría de golpe, pensé en gritar y pedir ayuda más sin embargo nada salía de mi boca; el silencio era tal que solo escuchaba mi propia respiración más y más agitada; sentí que mi corazón se había detenido sin que me hubiera dado cuenta.

Pero me lleve una sorpresa al notar que un pequeño zorro en color naranja se medió asomaba a través de la yerba; lo mire llena de curiosidad y alegría al inspirarme una profunda ternura mezclada con nostalgia; no comprendía esa extraña sensación que me provocaba el animalito, pero si supe que no tenía nada que temer al ver esos ojos color ámbar.

—Hola, me llamo Hinata ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Estás perdido? — intente acercarme pero se alejó, lo mire y dentro de mi inocencia tan solo lo seguí; este se detenía y corría hacia adelante así que como niña me sentí atraída hacia su juego.

Fui guiada hasta otro sitio, nunca me percaté de que la niebla había cubierto la mayoría de la vereda y lo que solo me guiaba ahora era el color naranja que sobresalía; siempre deteniéndose a esperarme y brincando hacia adelante cuando creía que por fin lo atraparía.

Mire en dirección donde el pequeño zorro había desaparecido, era un extenso y peculiar bosque de bambú, jamás en mi vida había visto nada igual así que tan solo me quede de pie observando las enormes y delgadas varas que se perdían entre el piso y el cielo; la niebla había cubierto parte de mis pies impidiendo ver más allá de ellos y ni alzando mi vista podía distinguir más allá de ellos.

Mi piel se erizo sin previo aviso al caminar lentamente, me dirigía entre todos esos bambú tratando de esquivar los tallos que sentía aparecían frente a mi sin previo aviso; había pasado de nuevo a un estado sumamente temerosa, no quería tocar ningún brote pero seguía avanzando sin saber qué rumbo tomar o a donde me dirigía.

Hubo momentos en que con cada paso casi hubiera jurado que escuchaba lamentos, algunos parecían ser de hombres y otras veces de infantes; mi visión se tornaba difusa al sentir que la neblina tomaba formas macabras mostrando rostros o cuerpos arrastrándose entre los bambús.

— ¿Qué haces? Tú no eres de aquí niña— una peculiar voz hizo que me detuviera, busque por todos lados entre la neblina al dueño de aquel sonido.

—Yo…bueno… ¿Quién es usted señor? — No pude evitar preguntar, no sabía muy bien de donde provenía pero lo único que vino a mi mente era que se trataba de alguien mucho mayor que yo, pero creo que la manera en que me refería a esa persona tuvo un fuerte efecto en ella.

— ¿Señor? ¿Me veo tan viejo acaso? — De entre la neblina una figura alta se asomó, estaba ahora frente a mí y solo podía alzar la vista lo más que podía.

En realidad no era tan viejo pero sinceramente para una niña cualquiera más grande que ella siempre sería un señor, lo mire por segundos perpleja por completo, de piel bronceada y rubios cabellos rebeldes; su ropa se parecía a la de las viejas fotos y dibujos que mi padre tenía en su oficina.

Hombres con espadas que mi padre siempre recalcaba como katanas, figuras de personas con atuendos que solo salían en las películas de samuráis que mi padre a veces veía con mi madre.

Pero lo que más me llamo la atención fueron sus ojos, ambos eran de colores diferentes muy intensos; uno era tan azul como el mismo cielo mientras el otro era ámbar como la del pequeño zorrito, no comprendí como alguien podía tener una mirada así pero la inocencia todo lo permite.

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—Bueno…no…lo siento señor

—No soy tan viejo…o eso creo— Le vi llevarse la mano al rostro pensativo, me dio risa ya que ahora me parecía un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto— ¿ahora te ríes? Cielos niña eres tan rara

—Lo siento — baje mi rostro avergonzada, no comprendía sus palabras pero mi intención no era ofenderlo; sentí entonces que tomo mi mano dirigiendo mi camino.

—Vamos niña no pongas esa cara, eres más bonita sonriendo…así que te llevare fuera de aquí, no debes molestar a esos espíritus.

No comprendí sus últimas palabras, solo sentí mis mejillas con un calor peculiar me sentí feliz de que alguien dijera que mi sonrisa me hacía bonita; lo mire y aun a estas alturas no supe si fue ego propio u otro motivo pero me sentía muy especial.

—Hasta aquí llegas, si continuas por ese camino estarás en tu hogar —me señalo la vereda que siempre seguía hacia la casa, lo mire y sonreí muy agradecida.

—Gracias se…— El solo puso su dedo cerrando mis labios, entendí que no debía seguir diciéndole señor.

—Mi nombre es Naruto y nada más, entendido— Asentí solo con la cabeza, el retrocedió y antes de que desapareciera corrí un poco hacia él.

— ¡Hinata…Hinata Hyuga!...ese es mi nombre— dije tímidamente pero el solo me miro serio y le perdí de vista de inmediato, no supe en que momento la niebla se había disipado ni como había regresado por mucha atención que preste en el camino; pero de lo que si estaba segura es que deseaba volver a ver a Naruto.

Mi extravió paso inadvertido así que no preocupe a nadie, casi hubiera jurado que estuve fuera de casa escasos minutos y fuera de eso mi vida seguía siendo la misma; con la diferencia de que mi soledad había desaparecido casi mágicamente.

Al otro día en cuanto tuve oportunidad salí corriendo al mismo lugar, intente buscar el sitio del bosque de bambú; había preguntado a mi padre por un lugar así cerca de la casa y solo recibí una reprimenda de su parte.

"Un lugar así no podría existir más que en tus sueños"

De todos modos pensé que si estaba comenzando a soñar despierta sin que me diera cuenta eso me hacía feliz, claro que eso era parte de la inocencia infantil y no le di mayor importancia.

Me quede en medio del camino, recordaba que ese mismo sitio había sido donde estaba perdida un día antes; no sabía en realidad que esperaba pero mi esperanza era encontrar la manera de volver a perderme.

No supe en que momento el pequeño zorro color naranja estaba a mi lado, tranquilo e inmóvil y detalles que habían pasado inadvertidos ahora eran más claros; el zorro tenía varias colas nueve en total ya que las había contado dedo a dedo.

Cuando comenzó a caminar sabía que me estaba indicando el camino, así que mis pies se movieron por inercia y le seguí lo más rápido que pude; tampoco me percate de la neblina hasta que esta ya cubría todo a mí alrededor; mis pies se perdían entre ella y solo me guiaban los altos tallos del bambú.

Los sonidos ahora eran más claros y fuertes; hubo ocasiones en que el piso se despejaba mostrando una verde capa de musgo y el inicio del tallo de bambú; entre cada uno apariciones fantasmales que se disolvían con la neblina parecían enredarse con estos, los rostros eran angustiantes envueltos en una horrenda agonía.

Una mano se posó sobre mi hombro casi brincando del susto, la mirada de Naruto estaba sobre mí y solo pude sujetar su mano con fuerza.

—Te dije que no debías molestar a los espíritus, aquí vienen todos aquellos que penan incluyendo a los bebes no deseados

—No lo hice, ellos solo están ahí

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bueno…quería verte

— ¿Sabes que este lugar está lleno de espíritus?

—No quiero molestarlos… ¿eres un fantasma?

—Quizás si…quizás no

— ¿Desde cuanto estas aquí?

—Mucho tiempo…supongo, estas más preguntona que ayer pero que se le va a hacer— tomo mi mano llevándome a través del bosque de bambú; siempre hablaba como un niño y cuando se daba cuenta de ello volvía a ese tono serio; supuse que no quería mostrarse como era en verdad.

Llegamos hasta un círculo de piedras que eran más grandes que nosotros, toque una de las piedras y sentí lo lisa que era; no sabía porque pero un ligero escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo; era algo fascinante e inquietante sin comprender el porqué.

Me levanto y me sentó en una roca no más alta que yo en ese entonces, lo mire y el solo se tumbó en el piso; murmuraba cosas que no entendía pero supuse que intentaba alejarme de él, yo tan solo me sentía profundamente atraída negándome a ello.

Volví a casa como el día anterior guiada por él, apareciendo en el mismo sendero que daba a la enorme vieja casa; como siempre solo parecía que había estado fuera solo unos minutos.

Y así fue por toda una semana de ese año, pero mi padre decidió tomar un nuevo rumbo en su vida y por su trabajo dejamos el lugar prometiendo volver el próximo año en el otoño a visitar la tumba de mi madre; cuando me fui a despedir de Naruto este solo me miro diciendo que no lo buscara.

La inocencia de ese entonces me ayudo a no comprender esa peculiaridad de su personalidad, solo le sonreí y le dije "hasta el siguiente año".

Quizás eso me ayudo a que deseara verlo al siguiente año, de verdad tenía ese deseo que se incrementaba cada día por verle; sin saber porque eso me ayudo a ir superando mi propio dolor y tener esperanza por la vida.

El tiempo fue pasando a su propio ritmo aun si yo deseaba que este fuera más rápido este no lo hacía, termine por aceptar que eso no dependería de mí y solo me quedo por aprender a ser paciente.

Y el año pasó y regrese ya con cinco años y unos centímetros más alta, mis cabellos seguían siendo cortos y continuaba jalando los mechones que sobresalían de mi rostro, era un mal habito que mi padre odiaba pero no podía evitarlo debido a mis nervios.

Después de visitar la tumba de mi madre al final de la semana pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sola, mi padre se encerraba o salía por el resto del día y no volvía a saber de este hasta ya entrada la noche; yo solo me dirigía día a día hacia el bosque de bambú.

El zorro siempre me encontraba y cuando me adentraba demasiado entre los bambús Naruto me localizaba y regañaba por molestar a los espíritus.

Ese lugar fue tomando un nuevo sentido para mí, ya solo venia año tras año a visitar la tumba, mi padre se dedicó más a su trabajo pero nunca dejo de venir a verla y presentar sus respetos hacia ella.

Con cada año que fuera pasando yo regresaba con un nuevo conocimiento y con ello apreciaba los diferentes detalles de mi encuentro con Naruto, a pesar de que siempre me decía que no volviera él se abría más conociendo más de su propia alma.

El tiempo siguió y siguió mientras crecía y maduraba; Naruto por el contrario siguió siendo el mismo pero su yo verdadero se mostró con cada año que nos acercaba y alejaba; mis visitas solo duraban una semana y al final de ella nos despedíamos para vernos al siguiente otoño.

Al final conocí esa sonrisa y sin darme cuenta me había enamorado de ese chico rubio, el que vivía entre el bosque de bambú entre aquellas almas en pena.

Sin darme cuenta había cumplido dieciséis años de edad, ese año había sido diferente debido a que mi padre no vendría en otoño así que decidió que terminara la escuela mientras el regresaba de su ajetreada vida de trabajo; había cambiado en todo ese tiempo ya que no era la misma niña tímida de ese entonces, había dejado crecer mi cabello hasta la mitad de mi cintura y los mechones que enmarcaban mi rostro habían crecido más de los hombros, no recordaba cuando había dejado de jalarlos.

El cuerpo que ahora tenía era el de una adolecente muy bien formada, no me gustaba eso porque llamaba demasiado la atención y mi único pensamiento era que Naruto pensara que era la misma chica.

Pero sabía que ya no era lo mismo, no era ya aquella niña que venía año con año ahora era ya casi una mujer; una muy hermosa mujer que atraía la mirada de los hombres los cuales comenzaban a cortejarme y eso me confundía.

Después de los deberes escolares espere en el mismo sendero, esperaba como cada año al pequeño zorro que me guiaba fielmente pero no ocurrió esa vez, Naruto estaba ahí y su expresión era más de tristeza mezclado con melancolía.

—Este año sí que has crecido Hina- chan

—Naruto… ¿no vino Kurama?

—Ya no pequeña, el no vendrá nunca mas

— ¿Le paso algo malo?

—Su tiempo se agotó, solo eso…

Lo mire y supe que algo pasaba, con el pasar de los años supe que el mismo me diría las cosas si no lo presionaba demasiado; eso era parte de la confianza que ambos nos teníamos. Kurama el pequeño zorro de nueve colas nunca hablo en todos esos años pero no hacía falta; sentía que él hablaba a través de su alma y sus propias acciones.

Ahora comprendía mucho mejor todas sus gestiones, las pláticas que teníamos y todo aquello que nos envolvía; al sentir su mano mi corazón latió fuertemente, era feliz muy feliz. Pero ahora sentía que las cosas habían cambiado y no comprendía la razón; no sabía si era porque comenzaba a convertirme en un adulto.

—Naruto ¿Por qué siempre aparece la neblina? Nunca me lo contaste— pregunte sin pensarlo solo lo dije.

—Supongo que ya puedo contártelo, la neblina indica que estas entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos; sería como una puerta y estas en medio de ambos mundos.

—Entonces el bosque de bambú…

—Es un sitio donde aquellos que vagan por la tierra están atrapados entre ambos mundos viven en él, aquellas personas que han hecho algo que deben pagar por sus pecados, eso incluye a los niños que no son deseados y murieron antes de nacer.

Le mire con tristeza era la primera vez que hablaba sobre ese tema, su tono de voz era una mezcla llena de dolor y melancolía; comprendí todo sin que el dijera una palabra de más y el solo me sonrió.

— ¿Ya no te veré de nuevo?

—Al menos ya no en esta vida

Mire el bosque de bambú ahora era muy diferente, la neblina se incrementó más que otras veces tanto que incluso me costaba ver los tallos de bambú; no pude seguir caminando ya que ahora el piso estaba cubierto por asquerosos cadáveres.

No pude quitar la vista de ellos, sentía que todos me observaban que me examinaban con esas oscuras cuencas vacías; me perdí en ellos como si me jalaran lentamente y un sentimiento de pena me albergaba como si mi vida no valiera absolutamente nada y quisiera solo desaparecer.

—No los mires— Naruto me giro haciendo que lo mirara fijamente — Si los ves directamente su dolor te abrumara por completo.

Solo lo mire ya no solo confundida sino que la tristeza ahora era mucho mayor, sabía que Naruto vivía ahí atrapado pagando por algo que había hecho y sentí mucho dolor en el corazón. Llore primero tratando reprimiéndome pero después termine llorando contra su pecho abrazándolo.

Comprendía que Naruto desaparecería muy pronto y nunca más lo vería, no quería perderlo no lo deseaba más; era como si todo mi mundo se cayera a pedazos; aun sin saber cuál fue su pecado yo sentía que de verdad no me importaba.

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso con ternura, seguía llorando y la tristeza ahora era una bizarra mezcla de felicidad y dolor; mi corazón latía tan rápido pero ya no distinguía la razón y solo pude abrazarlo sabiendo que era la última vez de ambos.

Fue entonces que todo se aclaró y supe la razón de nuestro encuentro, una visión llego de la primera vez que nos habíamos conocido; era una época muy antigua en donde los hombres se regían a través de las espadas yo era tan joven como en este instante y mi peinado era alto y elegante; usaba un kimono en color pastel de fina seda ya que era la hija de un shogun.

Naruto era un samurái menospreciado por su origen, hijo de humano y demonio era llamado "mestizo" siempre fue despreciado por lo mismo; él tenía en ese tiempo su mirada celeste tan clara como el cielo y sonreía para mí todo el tiempo.

Éramos felices y muy jóvenes, estábamos llenos de esperanza y sueños pero el mundo era muy cruel y muy pronto lo sabríamos de la peor forma posible, sabíamos que nos amábamos de la manera más pura y no nos importaba lo demás pero la gente hizo todo lo posible por separarnos.

Su deber era proteger a su amo el cual solo lo veía como un perro fiel que debía acatar todas sus órdenes, yo era la muñeca que debía ser canjeada por la mejor oferta para beneficio de mi padre; planeábamos huir juntos aun cuando él se convirtiera en un ronnin solo deseábamos vivir juntos.

Kurama estaba de nuestro lado rezando por que así fuera, pero el mismo lo dijo

"No podrán estar juntos en esta vida así que sus esfuerzos serán en vano, pero rezare por ustedes para que así sea"

Era triste que un demonio zorro rezara por nosotros en lugar de nuestras propias familias, no podía hacer nada más que tener fe solo eso, pero no fue suficiente y cuando ella fue entregada a su nuevo amo Naruto no lo tolero y desobedeció perdiendo su propio honor ante el Shogun.

Mato y acabo con mil hombres con tal de liberarla, pero solo ella pudo escapar aunque para el eso fue más que suficiente; una promesa y un beso fue su juramento para la eternidad.

Naruto al verse acorralado y poder morir con honor realizo el Harakiri, el suicidio ritual que todo samurái realiza para morir con honor cuando ha hecho alguna deshonra; él no estaba arrepentido de sus acciones aun cuando no estuviera al lado de la mujer que amaba.

Su carta con sus últimas palabras fueron su propia maldición, la que lo ataba a este mundo en busca de ella a pesar de que sabía que esto le llevaría más de una vida.

"Si en esta vida no podemos estar juntos, te buscare en la siguiente no importando si tengo que atravesar mil mundos y vivir mil vidas tan solo por verte un segundo más"

Ese segundo era tan corto con cada vida pero bien lo valía, el junto con la ayuda de Kurama aguardaban pacientes por volver a encontrarla; tan diferente y al mismo tiempo siendo la misma que le amaba con ternura.

Su doncella que atraviesa por cierto tiempo el bosque de bambú para estar con él por pequeños cortos de tiempo, la cual sin importar volvía a enamorarse de el en cada vida y que al momento de despedirse recordaba todo esto; esa era su maldición y su bendición.

Cuantas veces ella deseo seguirlo buscando el mismo camino que él, pero sabía que eso solo los separaría y solo les quedaba esperar con paciencia la siguiente vida para reencontrarse; al final el cielo los perdonaría ese era la esperanza que quedaba con cada termino.

Llore al ya no tener a quien abrazar puesto que la ilusión había desaparecido, junto con ella Naruto se había ido tal cual brote de lluvia de la mañana al llegar los rayos del sol; el dulce sabor de sus labios aun ardía en ellos junto con el dolor del recuerdo y la despedida.

El suicidio era uno de los pecados más grandes que el cielo no aceptaba, aun si este fuera hecho por cuestiones de honor siempre seria visto terriblemente, cayó al piso donde ya no había más que el césped mojado de la mañana el bosque de bambú ya no podría verlo en esa vida y solo le quedaba esperar a la siguiente para volver a verlo.

Así quede esa mañana llorando por el reencuentro y despedida, añoraba ese bosque de bambú que me permitía verlo por momentos, añoraba con tantas fuerzas volver a besarlo aun fuera solo un segundo de nuestras mil vidas que nos aguardaban.

Kurama salto de pronto por mi hombro, sus ojos color ámbar me miraron y su sonrisa me dijo todo como siempre; había que tener paciencia todo eso acabaría muy pronto.

Ese pecado no duraría por siempre así que debíamos tener paciencia y esperar al bosque de bambú, no sabía si la siguiente o la que le seguía sería la última; solo debería tener paciencia; así que sonreiré y viviré por los dos ya que es nuestra promesa por la eternidad.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Espero les haya gustado, algo triste por el final pero quería hacer algo diferente en esta ocasión**

**Nos estamos leyendo pronto.**

**¿Creen que merezco algún Review?**


End file.
